


Gilmore Girl on... Girl?

by Undeadturtle84



Series: MNT03: The Series [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, No Incest, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadturtle84/pseuds/Undeadturtle84
Summary: A silly Splinter one shot inspired by the actual Entertainment Weekly article I read back a few years back.
Series: MNT03: The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151963
Kudos: 1





	Gilmore Girl on... Girl?

" SENSEI…"

" SENSEI…"

" SENSEI…"

His old gray furry muzzle scrunched in mild annoyance as his youngest Son's voice reverberated threw out their home interrupting is once serene meditative state. He knew by the excited tone to his voice that there wasn't any immediate danger to their family but the persistence it held called for his full attention.

" What is it Michelangelo? I was in a deep meditation speaking with the Ancient One" Splined inquired trying to contain his elevated level of frustration.

" oh, haha Sorry Sensei" Michelangelo apologized sheepishly while tracing hit foot back and forth on the floor in front of him " Well, I was just on Donnie's computer looking up Codes to try on my new game and I saw the headline for an article about one of your stories that went off the air and this internet only channel is bringing it back as a ten years later type deal…" he explained in one long breath.

This peeked the old rat's interest, one of his beloved stories was come back " What is the name of the show my Son?" he asked trying to keep his excitement contained.

" Name? Oh, right haha… it's The Gilmore Girls, Sensei" he announced excitedly as he remembered how upset his Father was back when it went off the air.

" Come, show me this article you have discovered" Splinter requested almost jumping out of his fur with joy while rising to his feet and taking his son by the arms as they left his meditation room.

Michelangelo was grinning from ear to ear as he was led back to Donatello's computers " Did you know that Luke's character was originally written as a Woman and the writer didn't change his lines because they were too lazy?" he asked offhandedly.

" Humm…" Splinter hummed intrigued at this little tid bit " Lorelai getting her coffee from a woman…" he smiled deep in thought.

" Dude? Did you just picture …. DUDE…" Michelangelo's eyes went wide in complete shock he started to ask after realizing how his Father had said that thought aloud sounded…Almost perverted "Dude…"

Chuckling deeply the sly old rat instantly caught on as to what his youngest, and far from 'innocent', son was thinking and decided to have a bit of fun with it. " There is nothing wrong about someone falling in love with another of their gender!"

Michelangelo literally went slack jawed and for once at a complete loss for words as he was led by the arm to the computers in order to show his Sensei the article he had found.

~fin~


End file.
